


Sweet Sixteen

by caradhras



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, PWP, Underage Sex, aggressive Jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一辆小破车，终于写完了，不好看……未成年注意。简单说就是大哥被未成年的桶拖着开车的PWP……毫无剧情，就是一辆破车……我尽力了，作为一个禽兽，我自己举报我自己，不麻烦大家了。杰森生日快乐！（虽然晚点了呵呵呵呵……）<br/>节操什么的，能吃吗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

迪克觉得自己快不能呼吸了。

现在正值bluede haven的仲夏之夜。迪克觉得自己周围的空气又湿又热，仿佛置身于一片封闭的热带雨林里。每吸一口气都让他抓心挠肝，心急如焚。而且这种诡异的窒息感让他胯下的东西形状越来越明显。

可他不能动。

因为他未成年的弟弟，杰森·陶德正骑在他腿上，双手还正好按在令人尴尬的位置上。

迪克全身的肌肉都绷紧了，却只能死死的贴在墙上，眼睁睁的看着杰森扭动屁股向跟他越贴越近。对方粗重温热的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，脸颊绯红，双臂攀上他的脖子，恶魔一样的声线在他耳边嘶哑的呢喃:“迪克......”

迪克吞了口唾沫，强行掰开杰森缠上来的手臂，将他推开一点。少年的皮肤在他的手指下温润又柔软，让人想一口咬上去。

“不行。”迪克咬牙切齿的说。有些不忍心看杰森失落又受伤的表情。

还不是时候。迪克对自己说。

“为什么？”杰森的声音满是失落，微微偏过头看着迪克。

“你……你知道你在干什么吗？”迪克咬紧牙关问面前的少年。

杰森低下头，眼神有些慌乱，时不时瞟他一眼，嘴唇微张，似乎欲言又止。

迪克被杰森青涩又无辜的眼神看的更加蠢蠢欲动，但他还是努力压制住自己的邪念：“你根本不知道你在干什么。”他叹了一口气，握住杰森的手腕想把少年不老实的手从自己胯下移开，可杰森却抓的更紧了，还用一脸受伤的表情看着他。迪克倒吸一口凉气，自己胯下的形状更加明显了。而杰森此时还趁机往前挺了挺胸，将自己的胯下跟迪克的小腹紧贴在一起。现在杰森正好坐在了迪克欲望的正上方，两人之间就隔着两层薄薄的衣料。迪克请不自禁的加重了手上的力道。

“啊……”杰森发出一声压抑的呻吟，“你弄疼我了……”说罢还抬起头看着他，一双绿莹莹的眼睛里满是水雾。

迪克觉得自己的大脑仿佛断线了，一瞬间周围的一切杂音都消失了，只剩下杰森刚才委屈的话语在他耳边打转。迪克条件反射性的放开对方的手腕，一把抓住少年柔软的腰肢，他的本意是想将对方推开的。可是隔着一层薄薄罗宾制服，对方柔韧的腰线和刚成形的肌肉的触感完美的传达到了他的神经感觉末梢，这手感和温度，让他不可抑制的多抚摸了两把。而杰森这个小混蛋也趁机得寸进尺的扭了扭屁股，不疾不徐的用臀缝碾磨他早已高耸的欲望。

杰森见迪克剧烈起伏的胸口和憋得青筋暴起的额角，缓慢的搭上对方的肩膀，嘴唇扫过他的耳垂，一字一句的说：“迪克，你还在等什么呢？”

接着少年稚嫩的嘴唇就凑了上来，给了他一个青涩的吻。这个吻和杰森的臀部慢慢扭动所带来的感官刺激感完全相反，显得青涩而又小心翼翼。杰森的嘴唇柔软而饱满，尝起来有股禁忌的甜味，像是刚成熟的樱桃，还沾着早晨的露水。只要咬上一口，这股酸酸甜甜的味道就能让人胃口大开。而杰森并没有止于一个吻。他蜻蜓点水般的啄着迪克的嘴唇，温热的呼吸不断的打在迪克脸上，睫毛不断的扫过鼻尖或是下巴，弄得迪克心痒难耐。

迪克手上的力道突然加重，狠狠的捏了一把杰森的腰侧，引得少年惊呼一声，猛地绷直腰线，嘴唇远离迪克的脸。而杰森这一坐，也正好加重了力道，挤得迪克胯下发疼。

“杰森，告诉我，”迪克从牙缝里挤出这几个字，“你想要干什么！”  
“我……”杰森满脸通红，最终小声的回答：“我想要变成大人……在十二点以前……”  
迪克沉默了两秒，终于笑了起来。“真是难得看到我的小翅膀害羞的样子……”  
“别、别废话！快没时间了！”杰森别扭的回应。迪克居然笑他！所以果然还是当他是个孩子吗？  
迪克的笑容变得意味深长——没错，这才是他知道的小翅膀。

“好啊。”迪克说完，一只手放开杰森的腰，扣住他的脑袋吻了上去。这个吻跟之前杰森的浅尝辄止完全不同——迪克毫无保留的品尝着杰森的唇舌，舌头在杰森的口腔内肆意搅动，这突如其来有些粗暴的动作让杰森来不及吞咽和呼吸，唾液沿着嘴角流下来。杰森不甘示弱的试着回应，但是却只能被对方的节奏带着走，他突然意识到自己已经完全丧失了主动权，这让他一时间有些慌乱。

“嘘……小翅膀，别紧张……”迪克似乎看出来杰森的异样，在接吻的间隙安慰着，湿漉漉的嘴唇轻轻的擦过对方的嘴角，“把自己交给我，没事的……”

“唔……”杰森只来得及发出一声呜咽，大脑已经因为迪克的亲吻变得混乱不已。他没想到光是接吻就会是这个感觉。而且眼前这个闭上眼睛亲的如痴如醉、似乎要将他吞下去的人还是他的兄长，Blued haven的英雄，他倾慕的对象……

他在跟夜翼和迪克·格雷森接吻。天哪。不管是哪一个都让他血液上涌，心脏狂跳。

迪克的眼睛陡然睁开了。杰森只是愣愣的看着，距离太近无法对焦，眼前只有一片模模糊糊的普鲁士蓝。

“想谁呢……”迪克凑到他耳边模模糊糊的问，一只手抓住少年的臀瓣狠狠的一捏，惊得杰森一把抓住他的领口。此时的迪克只是穿着普通的警察制服，今天他正好值夜班。他是完全没想到会在回家的路上碰上这么一个从天而降的礼物。

半夜的气温已经凉爽不少，可小巷子里的杰森和迪克却仍然一团火热。迪克坐在地上，背靠在墙壁上，而杰森则跨坐在他大腿上，被他按着头接吻，少年青涩的肢体有些挣扎，看起来点狼狈。

“小翅膀……呼……”迪克利落的褪下杰森裤子，揉搓着他裸露的臀肉，手掌是不是从缝隙里划过，引得杰森一阵阵的战栗，“你的手心全是汗……制服的领子皱了明天上班不太好啊……”

“嗯……”杰森不满的看着突然拉开距离的迪克，居高临下的看着他，用舌尖舔了舔自己湿润发红的嘴唇，眼睛亮晶晶的，俨然一副刚刚食髓知味的样子。

“那就脱掉啊。”杰森说道。说完就用手去扯迪克的领带和衬衫。他双手颤抖，急不可耐，一不小心就撕破了迪克的衬衫，扣子跟子弹似的弹得到处都是。

“抱歉。”杰森毫无悔意的道歉，甚至露出一个微笑。

“哎呀……”迪克看着自己已经报废的制服衬衫，有些惋惜。“Jay，你毁了我的制服。”

“啧！”杰森双手按上迪克的胸膛，扭动了一下腰身，隔着一层薄薄的布料磨蹭着胯下的坚硬之物，满意的看着迪克瞬间凝固的表情。“有什么大不了的！我赔你就是了！”

接着杰森感到对方停留在他屁股上的手掌往臀缝里挪动，一根手指间刺入了穴口，他瞬间倒吸一口气，迪克露出一个恶劣的笑容。杰森正想说什么，却被迪克猛地起身按进墙里，继续刚才激烈的亲吻，顺势脱掉了自己报废的衬衣。杰森愣了一下也反映了过来，双手急忙摸索着解开迪克的皮带和裤头，那个早已坚硬的物体迫不及待的跳了出来。握在手里的温度让他有些退缩。

迪克在杰森的触碰下满足的叹息，双手沿着少年紧实的腰线往上，捞起对方的上衣饥渴的抚摸对方的躯体。突然间迪克停止了抚摸，杰森不满的嘟囔，却被对方手里的东西羞红了脸。

迪克眯起眼睛，玩味的说：“小翅膀，没想到你准备的挺充分的嘛。真是个好孩子。”

“你闭嘴！！”杰森有些气急败坏的吼道，伸手就要去抢。迪克却直接捏爆了管子，浇了杰森一头一脸。杰森立刻抬手去抹脸，弄得双手湿滑不已。

“别急，马上就来。”

迪克说完就把杰森翻身按在墙上，双手被迫撑着墙，后腰高高的翘起，后穴完全暴露在湿热的空气中。接着他毫不客气的用滑腻的手指重复之前的动作——掰开杰森的臀瓣，浅浅的插入手指。杰森难耐的开始呻吟，感受到身后的入侵越来越深，他自己的下体也早已紧贴在腹部，于是他有些艰难的抚上自己肿胀的欲望，湿滑的手指和手掌带来的触感远远的超过平时。

“嗯……”杰森在吐息间不断地发出呻吟，自己抚摸着欲望，感受着身后越来越明显的入侵感，直到后穴突然空出来，被一个更加火热坚实的物体抵上了，然后那东西在入口处蹭了几下，似乎没什么阻碍的挤进他的甬道里，但是被迫打开的的身体却像被钝器劈开一般，火辣的疼痛感和酥麻的快感从脚底升起，交缠着他的四肢百骸，直冲大脑，让他有些站不住脚。迪克眼疾手快的扶住了他的腰，他的背部严丝合缝的贴上了迪克的胸腹。

“呜……”杰森咬牙，两人紧贴在一起的身躯以及迪克那根深深嵌入他体内的肉刃让他有股奇怪的满足感，汗水沿着他的肌肉滑进两人之间的缝隙，越来越强烈的燥热让他忍不住动了动腰肢。迪克在他身后发出极度粗重的喘息，炙热的呼吸打在他通红的眼角，迪克一边亲吻他的眉骨，一边小声的道歉：“抱歉下翅膀，我忍不住了……”杰森却只会像缺水的鱼一样徒劳的喘息，越来越清晰的感受到对方在自己体内的形状和深度。

然后迪克开始慢慢的退出，然后又慢慢的进入，如此反复循环。杰森被体内插着的那根欲望折磨得喘不过气来，这缓慢的节奏像是酷刑般碾压着他的神经，每次似乎都要到达顶点，却生生的被这速度磨灭。  
“你……你在磨磨蹭蹭的干什么……”杰森咬牙切齿的扶着墙，手上握成了拳头。

“我怕你受伤……刚刚只是想让你适应一下……毕竟你是第一次嘛……”夜翼在背后解释，并在他脖颈和后背留下一连串的吻。接着迪克开始加快抽插的速度，一只手握住杰森的分身，配合着自己抽插的速度撸动。杰森也再也抑制不住呻吟，脑子被身后迪克在他身体里越来越肆意进出的欲望搅的一团糟，他想他的后穴应该也是如此，被对方搅动的软糯不已，润滑油和一些体液被挤压的从两人的交合处流出来，粘上他汗津津的大腿。很快迪克撞击的速度仿佛失控一般越来越快，令人脸红心跳的撞击声和喘息声在这寂静的小巷里格外清晰，听得杰森巴不得捂住自己的耳朵和嘴。迪克一声一声的喊着他的名字，狠狠的掐着他的腰。杰森有些无力的撑着墙，身体被不断入侵的感觉反复传遍全身，快感在身体里快速累积，几乎就要到达临界点，他情不自禁的夹紧了后穴——

最后迪克抱着杰森倒在地上，两人都浑身赤裸，身体还紧紧的连在一起，交合处和杰森腹部的点点粘稠白浊在路灯下闪着淫靡色情的光。两人的身体和头发都被汗水浸湿，显得凌乱又狼狈。杰森在迪克的怀里喘着粗气，胸口和后背剧烈的起伏，紧紧地跟对方的手指交缠在一起。一阵子之后，迪克平复了呼吸，将自己退出一点点，杰森的后穴像是拔掉筛子的瓶口，一股浓稠的浊液立刻流了出来，身体里突然流出东西的感觉让杰森羞耻的蜷缩起来，脚趾紧绷，迪克将他抱得更紧了，在他耳边印下一个吻：“十六岁生日快乐，小翅膀。抱歉没赶上十二点……一不小心就晚点了。”

杰森的耳根烧的通红，他有气无力的回答：“下次再也不要在巷子里了……”

“那去我家吧！”

“少得寸进尺了……”

END


End file.
